


皆大欢喜

by Westline_report



Series: Lucifer/Sandman/John Constantine [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westline_report/pseuds/Westline_report
Summary: 又名：非典型家庭暴力的解决方法　　一出有很多该死的严肃部分的喜剧
Relationships: John Constantine & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sandman/John Constantine
Series: Lucifer/Sandman/John Constantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562599
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

琳达·马丁医生拥有常人难以想象的丰富阅历，也很有冒险心，她懂得对于非人类的好奇要适可而止，但路西法一次大嘴巴透露出墨菲斯的真实身份，她就不想放手了。要知道令人尊敬的弗洛伊德的精神分析有一部分是从梦境开始的。  
三人咨询的时候她老是跑题。墨菲斯认为自己的力量和科学河水不犯井水，懒得认真回答。加上路西法一定要参与——她一开始以为是情侣感情咨询，可路西法坚持在场，还把“我的朋友的烦恼”挂在嘴边。马丁医生又不傻，路西法的朋友就是路西法本人，路西法本质上自私且自恋，真正能够打动他的事情不多，还吓人。琳达决定还是不要搅这趟浑水，把三人介绍给了专业处理多人关系的心理医生。  
第一个医生认为身体的毛病没法通过谈话解决，建议墨菲斯带康斯坦丁去戒酒诊所治疗，最好顺带把烟也戒了，因为墨菲斯看上去比较讲理。  
第二个医生不巧正好在矛盾升级的时候认识三人，错把路西法衣袖上的叶子味儿当成了另一个人的，从墨菲斯鬼一样的脸色，日渐暴躁的脾气中认为这个人可能有药物依赖，而且他又没法开美沙酮的处方。康斯坦丁候在外面抽烟，谈话结束之后墨菲斯出来对准他的肚子就是一拳，搞得他好委屈。当晚三人滚完了床单，墨菲斯没头没脑地说，他应该把康斯坦丁晒干磨碎成粉，每当心情不畅就吸一口。康斯坦丁大为惊恐，趁他睡着下了个遗忘咒。  
介绍信莫名其妙进了阿曼纳迪尔的空壳办公室。琳达也一头雾水。这里可是洛杉矶，住贝弗利山庄的人们大多都有这样那样不可透露的毛病，找个承受能力像凯夫拉纤维板的心理咨询师比买到空尖弹容易。但是不知道为什么，三个人一坐在沙发上，原本交接好的医生们就想要互相踢皮球了。  
简而言之，他们不喜欢撒谎太多的病人。  
马丁医生在电话里翻了翻，找到一个老好人，并且缺钱。有钱能使磨推鬼，琳达寄希望于人性的欲望本能，还不道德地许愿这位老同学的经济危机能持续到状况好转，至少是下次LUX营业前。  
路西法终于没忍住把床伴们揍了，一个头闷进浴缸潜了十分钟水，另一个砸穿了天花板把酒吧的大理石台面震得四分五裂。那块石头是路西法从西西弗斯受折磨的那座山上撬下来的，没有相同的第二块。大家都以为潜水的是康斯坦丁。事实正好相反。康斯坦丁拔了阿曼纳迪尔的鸟毛做成护身符，本想用更温和点的方法测试它的威力。  
维修队驻进大楼，却把工期拖延了三倍之久，这不能怪他们拿钱不办事。因为某天早上他们按时来干活，发现本来快填补好的天花板旁边又多了俩洞，从下往上能看见一架翻倒的钢琴。大楼建筑工程师被请来，告诉路西法不多加一只柱子，他可能在睡梦中连同地板一起碎成块块掉进酒吧。  
如果他们的动静还是这么大的话。  
嗐，再往下掉几层，大家就一起去地狱开派对了。  
琳达不希望个人偏见影响另一个咨询师的判断，之前的档案没有转交，反正只是一夹垃圾。谈话记录的前几张也许可以拿来学习如何不带脏话地互喷，但ｐ５之后就没任何参考价值了。  
咨询师老派地递出了表格。一人一份填写时不需要交流，填写可自行选择，意思是你可以选择隐瞒而不是说谎，反正以后医生都会知道的。康斯坦丁坚持穿相伴自己十多年的旧风衣，看起来难免落魄。咨询师发誓绝对没有轻视他。康斯坦丁坦诚地填写了表格，除了部分，可能会把他送进医院绑上束缚带注射巴比妥类药物的那些危险内容上他稍微撒了个小谎。写完之后靠在沙发上往窗外望，嘴上有动作只是没哼出来，医生觉得他用脚尖打拍子的声音会打扰到另外两个，但墨菲斯和路西法各写各的，显然习惯了康斯坦丁的烦人。墨菲斯看上去有点困扰，像是ＡＢＣＤ里想选择φ＊的那种困惑，他无意伪造信息，只能尽量找到一个看上去和φ相似的选项。路西法则轻松地一溜儿勾下去，用了漂亮的花体字来写，有些选项他也不知道该怎么填。是怎么把整桶水倒进一只威士忌杯的那种为难。  
之前那些咨询师大可化繁为简的，这不过是“一对同志养了条狗他们偶尔吵架”的常见剧情。一个工作繁忙稳定明显受过良好教育，一个是生在特权阶级自恋型人格的资本贵族，还有被他俩从街上捡来的有点疯癫的流浪动物。“捡”这一点有待考究。野狗野猫都能养的油光水滑了，可康斯坦丁还是那么刺头。  
矛盾可能是收入差距，毕竟分配不均现在还在困扰全球呢。  
医生把想法写进记录簿，希望这事好办。  
第二次咨询，他有点想报警，墨菲斯看他的眼神让他把话筒乖乖放了回去，然后在记录簿里加了一句话：咬人的狗不叫。康斯坦丁的头发给梳得整齐，衬衫成色不错，领带打出繁复的温莎结，但左眼肿了眼下乌青，下巴有看上去像是刮胡子割破但绝对不是那样弄出的伤口。典型的“我被施暴了还被打扮得整齐光鲜以遮掩事实”。墨菲斯嘴角有一点破了，路西法把右拳裹在左手里，不用看医生就知道指关节背面有挫伤和擦伤。  
“你们这周感觉怎么样？可以先从工作开始说。”  
“我的店歇业一个多月了。”ＬＵＸ新添的柱子还在艰难地往上累，工人不明白为什么总是过几个晚上柱子就自己折断，像下载软件的进度条不全程盯着它就不加载了一样。  
“沙......重要文件消失了一阵子。”康斯坦丁把墨菲斯的沙袋偷偷藏起来只想看袋子和自己手里那颗有没有磁吸效应。  
“供货商放了鸽子，我丢了个客户。”路西法咆哮着把翅膀给康斯坦丁浪费还不如扔垃圾桶然后就像飞碟子一样扔出了窗外。  
“你们平时会互相交流工作方面的事情吗？”  
“夜店就在楼下，我不觉得他们瞎。”  
“我相信他很清楚。”  
“呸，说得好像我有隐私。”  
“呃，先生们，我知道这话你们可能听烦了，但我还是建议在表达上尽量别显得太有攻击性，试着从原因上去了解怎么样？你们有互相交流过工作上的不顺利具体是因为什么。比如说，酒吧没法开张的原因。发现彼此其实有着相似的问题会帮助你们更容易倾听和理解对方。”  
“原因？”路西法看了眼右边两个。墨菲斯并不买账地投以轻蔑的眼神，康斯坦丁还留存了一点良心以及人类无法战胜魔鬼的自觉，把视线移开了。  
“原因非常／很（他妈的）清楚。”他们说完，自己也被突如其来的三重唱吓了一跳，但默契是一回事，愤怒又是另一回事了：  
“别说得事不关己一样！”  
人类或者人类形态最大的好处是有两只拳头，可以同时揍两个人。  
医生感觉自己像个说到一半突然观众都不买账了的单口喜剧演员，准备好的段子都揣在怀里，可没人想听进去。他在调解无果之后放弃了剩下一个小时。说希望三人都冷静些，自己去给他们倒点茶。  
他回来时发现康斯坦丁打起了盹，墨菲斯在他脑袋上轻轻摸了摸（实际上是为了摘走他的梦，感受到康斯坦丁操蛋的梦让他很不舒服），路西法则郑重其事地看着手机，发邮件商谈的那种郑重（琳达发消息问他婴儿房的窗帘选淡蓝底白色猫猫头的还是粉色凯蒂，她问过的人都觉得这两个难以取舍）。  
也许还是有进展的，医生自欺欺人地想。但他仍然保留了一部分担心，也是出于安全考虑，咨询结束前他提出了疑问：  
“约翰，不介意地话，能说一下你的眼睛是怎么回事吗？”  
康斯坦丁左右看了看，低头看着自己的手不安地搓着（里面有颗用来让谎言变得真实可信的胡桃）：“我从楼梯上摔下来了......”  
他最近良心生长了一点，想给查斯寄个礼物，但又不知道有没效果，就吞了几根浸过魔鬼血液的阿曼纳迪尔的羽支从螺旋楼梯口往下跳，还打了好几个足以拧断普通人脖子的滚儿。滚下最后一级台阶时，撞翻了塞壬骨灰烧制的细颈瓶，瓶子发出尖锐的哭泣声碎掉了。他跟墨菲斯讨价还价商量说自己跟着他跑几天业务，解决一些暗夜生物逃跑的毛病，康斯坦丁给自己眼睛来一拳佯装碎瓷片是他俩打架的牺牲品，这样路西法就不会气到把他操个半死，而是送他去潜水。  
还是先观察观察再报警吧？医生想。  
家庭暴力需要证据，还有受害者自己逃离威胁的自觉。医生心里有些不舒服，但还是得循序渐进。何况，他们会来咨询这件事也挺令人想不通的。

回ＬＵＸ的中途遭遇了堵车，墨菲斯注意到一块禁止停车的牌子下站着死亡，希望跟他说些什么。她没有看轿车里另外两人，意味着这和墨菲斯正处于的一段奇妙关系无关。所以现在墨菲斯得赶紧走了，因为有活要干，可能比想象的还要麻烦一些。  
康斯坦丁在口袋里捏着胡桃，口袋里的小玩意儿们叮叮当当响着。路西法的车很好很快，但是没顶这件事让他总是会有些不安，可能是丽芙那件事给他留下的心理阴影，被电线追着屁股咬真是稀罕的体验。他的手在口袋里停顿了一会，胡桃撞到鹿牙、一把刻了十字的拳刺、玻璃瓶、折叠小刀。停在下一个路口的时候这些东西又叮叮当当响起来，因为过于清脆而让康斯坦丁有点不好的预感，魔鬼没有哼他的小调。  
他习惯了大摇大摆进出ＬＵＸ像是地产主人，没注意到路西法在他进门之后伸手把门上的挂牌翻了过来，“请勿入内”那面朝上。因为有点心虚，康斯坦丁没有去吧台而是往电梯那儿走，他先是听见身后路西法踢翻了一只椅子，扭头就对上了魔鬼烧红的眼睛。  
“你对我撒谎了，小骗子。”  
康斯坦丁的脚离开了地面。他的腿在空中胡乱蹬着，喉咙那儿不像是被捏碎了软骨，但足够让他身体吊着被举到空中，路西法抓着他的脖子往墙上砸，后脑勺离开墙壁时那儿出现了蛛网状的凹坑。  
果然如此。  
路西法将手伸进康斯坦丁的风衣口袋把里面翻出来，那一堆零碎在地面蹦跶着骨碌骨碌滚开，看得康斯坦丁有点心痛，虽然他真的不该为除了自己身体上发生的以外的事心痛。路西法往那些杂碎里瞥了一眼，就找到让他恶心的撒谎胡桃，抬脚碾碎了。他把康斯坦丁顶到墙上晾着，让他眼珠往上翻着拼命吸气，把另一只口袋也翻出来，没找到他想拿走的东西，就把康斯坦丁的风衣扯下来，左边袖子刺啦一声从肩头缝线撕开。他又在裤子口袋里掏了掏，里面除了上一次清洗留下的絮状纸屑什么都没有。  
魔鬼狰狞地笑了，用他那张猩红色的燃烧的脸对着康斯坦丁。  
“我亲爱的哥哥的羽毛在哪儿？”  
仿佛刚才想起来这样康斯坦丁出不了声，他松开手，康斯坦丁掉在地上，脚踝崴了一下，没能爬起来，喉结抽动着把肿胀的喉咙里的气吐出来，还吐了下舌头。“我吞了。”  
“哈，这样更好。”路西法再次握住他的脖子举到空中，往新添的大理石柱子上一扔。柱子断裂了，半截在舞池中滚过，被两根用来伴舞的钢管拦住。康斯坦丁像块石头一样砸到地上，他还没反应过来，路西法已经抓住他的喉咙按在石柱上。  
这回脚尖能碰到地板了，只有脚尖。接下来一周他都不能好好说话了，还得吃流食，如果伤重到需要住院治疗就正好，医院会往他喉咙里插管子，不用每天都吞咽恶心的糊糊。康斯坦丁乐观地想着，后脑勺碰到了柱子断面尖锐的部分，他稍微慌张了一下，举手投降，但一点诚意都没有，像在白旗上画了丁丁之后才举起来。  
“没人能对我撒谎，约翰·康斯坦丁，没人。”这和那只破烂瓶子还有其他碎成沫儿的收藏品没关系，路西法被欺骗了，没人能欺骗魔鬼。该死的，他很喜欢把耳朵贴在瓶口听里面塞壬的鬼魂唱歌，一说到唱歌他又想起康斯坦丁被他操的时候还在唱“儿歌”，这种感觉仿佛左边脸被人打了一巴掌刚转过脸右边也挨了一下。“啊哈。”他活动了下脖子，喀嗒两声，终于露出了魔鬼的招牌微笑，揪住康斯坦丁的领子将他扔到套了防尘袋的沙发上。  
康斯坦丁几乎震晕过去。从结果上来说，他所有骨头都好好的，还没流血，胃里有点难受，但内脏也一个没破，还算公平。如果被打了他可以打回去，如果被压住四肢揍他还能往路西法脸上吐口水。他撑着上半身准备翻过沙发躲到后面，却被拖着腿拽下沙发靠背，上半身极其不舒服地弓在直角里。路西法扯开了他的裤子，连同内裤，却只褪到大腿根，屁股一半露在外面。绑住双腿的裤子让他没法随心所欲地踢人，路西法的膝盖挤进来，压在沙发上，手往下伸插向了他后面。  
突然被插进两根手指让康斯坦丁全身都紧绷住，他试图挣动，但没起什么作用，双腿被分开在路西法肋骨两侧，夹在手臂和躯干之间动弹不得，当他把小腿缠在路西法背后用力挤压他的胸腔，却感觉自己在试图绞死块雕像，极其别扭的姿势让他膝盖那儿像拧着一样，小腿里的血液下落。路西法的手指正好抵在能他让抽气地方，在内部搅动，这个姿势让他脊椎弯得骨头四周神经都开始抽痛，大腿内侧的血管突突跳，几乎要抽筋，而且体内模拟着交媾的动作并不轻柔，大幅度地扩展着。他现在恨死吞进肚里的羽毛了，那玩意儿可以让路西法像对待充气人偶一样随便对他施暴又不会弄坏半个零件。  
全身上下哪里都不对劲，可性器在内裤下面兴奋地硬着，路西法加了根手指，继续撑开入口，在肠子里挤压四周的器官。康斯坦丁不想承认，但腹部从内到外都在发热，前列腺又遭到一记重击。他哆嗦着在光滑的皮质沙发上乱抓，路西法没把脸变回去，燃烧的眼睛直勾勾地刺来，让他感觉自己更像是在上刑了。  
路西法把内裤前面的松紧带拉上去，把康斯坦丁的阴茎压住紧贴着腹部，充血的器官被挤得发疼。毫无准备的，插在后面的手指迅速抽出来换了更粗的东西顶入，往内用力一挺。  
那东西刚进来动了几下康斯坦丁就射了，腰下紧绷得连里面也绞着痉挛，路西法被箍得更牢，拎着他的小腿往两边一拉，凶狠地冲撞起来。弯曲压力下的喉管和像是被从里面敲打内脏让康斯坦丁比被掐住脖子还难以呼吸，哽噎着出了声，却咬到舌头。腿根血管突突跳的感觉更明显了，他感觉小腿冰凉，肌肉抽搐起来。抽筋不同寻常的疼痛和麻木叫康斯坦丁下半身完全放弃了抵抗，只有肩膀还随着被插入的动作耸动着，手指抓破了防尘袋，沙发皮子下面的海绵都扯了出来。  
大门那儿吱呀声开了，不是墨菲斯。麦泽金只瞟了眼他们就钻进吧台后面去，听声音像是在找东西。  
身下防尘袋被摩擦得刺啦响的声音听上去有些难以忍受了，康斯坦丁瞪视着路西法，没有出声：放开。  
路西法嘴角弯了弯，腰部挺动得更用力。他从康斯坦丁的眼睛里看到了确确实实的愤怒，但也有点想要知道继续的结果。  
在床上翻滚时露台上飞进来个什么东西，或者不请自来的警探从电梯冲出，这些不会让康斯坦丁太难受，他又不是没去过那些绝对会被查封的俱乐部。但是麦泽金正在吧台后面，她是路西法的朋友和下属，而路西法却满不在乎。这让康斯坦丁觉得被狠狠羞辱了，感觉路西法只把他当个妓女，一个靠酒精、热水和大床豢养的婊子，可以在任何场合任何人面前做他想做的事，刺伤他的尊严来给自己添优越感。还有那他妈的情感咨询，好像付费让别人吃自己吐出来的垃圾就能把这段狗屎关系弄清楚了一样，他甚至没理清楚自己怎么跟墨菲斯搅和在一起的，他也就占了那么一次便宜，而且至少有两成是因为听过那个古老部落传说产生的愧疚，一成是因为睡魔的力量。  
去他的。  
康斯坦丁想起来一个咒语，能立马把他天杀的镜像朋友从地狱小黑屋里放出来。路西法看出了他的企图，将口袋巾扯出来揉成一团塞进他的嘴里。  
“你想让恶魔康斯坦丁当观众？随便。”  
路西法狠狠撞进他的身体，射在了里面。但接下来他就觉得自己失去了硬起来的兴致。那团灰色格纹布料正在康斯坦丁嘴里一点点下陷，往内扯。  
他居然真的把口袋巾给吃下去了。  
魔鬼稍微感到了一点后悔，但没时间感受更多。一口夹杂着血、亚麻纤维的唾沫落到了他的脸上。  
海绵、牛皮、亚麻，血，加上魔鬼的精液。康斯坦丁把手伸到后面弄出来一点。反正他是个狠心的杂种，这点早在无数坑过的恶魔身上得到过验证了。  
再唱一两句拉丁文。  
他没想搞出大动静，能脱身就行。  
康斯坦丁踉跄着从地上捡起那一堆零碎里还能用的揣进裤子口袋，爬上楼拿了件路西法的外套，稍微揉皱了点以配合自己乱七八糟的外表，下来后他看见路西法坐在破烂的沙发上拿西装下摆擦鼻血，彼此对视了一眼，都没说话。康斯坦丁把手伸进喉咙想把胃里的亚麻布呕出来，但嗓子还在疼，也懒得骂骂咧咧，径直离开了ＬＵＸ。  
郊外有间破公寓，是他租来做驱魔仪式用的，偶尔睡一晚。他从那张沾过脓水眼泪污血呕吐物还有寄生虫黏液的钢丝床下拽出一个箱子，拿出一床毯子铺上去。浴室的龙头放出了将近三升锈红的液体才流出氯味儿的干净水。康斯坦丁脱下内裤，前后各洇湿了一片，他想骂脏话，但是为了接下来要做的事情他要准备一下，从忌口开始。他思考了这段狗屎关系怎么开始的，高高兴兴把脏内裤扔到了地板上，然后打电话跟代理他的中间人说把网上的驱魔信息下面写暂停营业一周，可能两周，他不太确定。  
现在他需要好好想一套说辞，不一定动听但得是可信的，能哄骗无神论者的那种。明天打车去分局，把它献给戴克警探。

*注：墨菲斯这个名字来自希腊神话梦神：Μορφέας


	2. Chapter 2

在人间待久了睡魔甚至有几件人类的衣服，死亡看到他有了变化很高兴，认为睡魔的高傲有所改变。她不知道他其实让步得更多。 互相理解这件事上墨菲斯还是有点搞不明白，总之循序渐进就是了。 结果在LUX等着他的是比之前更加混乱的一片，路西法已经砸了不少东西，还在继续扔，睡魔看见他时路西法正掷出一只雪克壶，刮碎了几只顶灯。魔鬼没有垂头丧气，他连表情都没有，但墨菲斯能读出那猩红的脸上大写“完蛋”两字，他情不自禁问了自己这个问题：“路西法掺和进来本是因为好玩，对于一个娱乐至上的魔鬼来说，为什么要给自己找沮丧呢？” 不用查看，康斯坦丁不在。墨菲斯想等晚上从梦境里去找他，后来又觉得那样不适合。他太了解康斯坦丁了，梦境能体现出一个人的全部真实。他不喜欢康斯坦丁的噩梦，因为在那蟑螂一样耐压的外表之下内心的脆弱显得有些古怪。墨菲斯曾经不理解这两极为何同时存在于一体，现在他觉得那是人类的特别之处。 只是逞强这习惯一点都不好。为了不让康斯坦丁感觉自己像个需要人哄哄抱抱的娘娘腔，墨菲斯在正门敲了敲。康斯坦丁裹着条浴巾，在他身后比伦敦的猪窝还脏的地板上落着会送去洗衣店的衣服，已经被踩了好几脚的内裤不算，可能会待在那儿一直等到生成大型菌落或者下次屋子用来用于驱魔，就会被康斯坦丁用扫把铲起来冲进下水道。 墨菲斯不会屈尊给康斯坦丁当保姆，但还是进浴室查看了下，马桶里也没漂浮着烟头。康斯坦丁那副模样估计是今天不想再出门了，而且他手边半瓶酒都没有。墨菲斯又去冰箱那儿检查，里面像个怪奇博览会，就是没有吃的。一只暗夜生物撑满了腌黄瓜的瓶子，眼睛从两条黄绿色之间憋屈地瞪着墨菲斯，另外一些在玻璃后面冻得打哆嗦。墨菲斯对腌黄瓜之间骨碌骨碌转动的眼睛说了句“不行＂，感觉自己做的事很多余。他把从来没做过的事都干了。 康斯坦丁一条腿垂在床外，扭伤的脚踝枕在膝盖下面，正在读手里的人皮卷，读得全神贯注。毯子上好像用血画了什么符号，墨菲斯不太确定。 他不想问你吃晚饭没有这种问题，太蠢了。可是比较聪明的事也没有，如果把探索性爱技巧当一种学习的话也行。 他屈尊在被毯子暂时遮掩了腐朽气味的床边坐下来，往书上瞟了眼，康斯坦丁掩饰地把刚才那页翻过去了，又想到没用，梦里墨菲斯会看到的，于是又翻了回来。 确实毫无隐私可言。 墨菲斯凑近了他一点，将手搭在康斯坦丁腰上，康斯坦丁嘟囔了声：“现在不行。”又加了句“这周都不行。”这么说并不会让人误以为他短短几小时内就发展出了ＰＴＳＤ，但再加上其他线索，就显得不同寻常。康斯坦丁又翻一页，凑近仔细读了几行确定自己没看错，小声咕哝着：“我要是处男这件事就好办多了，嗐，这就是......问题来源。”中间的Ｆ－ｗｏｒｄ给咽下去了。 这回墨菲斯真的有些担心了。康斯坦丁了然地投来一瞥，合上书给他看了书名，事实证明他对墨菲斯的了解并不比墨菲斯对他的少： “我要求保留隐私。顺带一提，洗衣店的人明早会把我上回没取的送上门只要多付十美元，冰箱上贴着中餐厅外卖电话，你要是感觉快蓝蛋我可以给你口活，但别是在这张床上。冰箱里的暗夜生物你可以拿走，它晚上会唱歌。如果你要问发生了什么，人的尊严是靠自己挣来，而不是靠和自己睡过的人帮忙撑腰。还有，地上的内裤我是不会捡的，国王陛下。” 路西法不确定自己还能不能在康斯坦丁死之前见到他，从康斯坦丁的惹事范围这一点上，应该会见面，但别指望他俩会坐在一个露天咖啡馆的白色小桌前，两个看起来都整齐又精神，一个说“我为之前发生的事抱歉”，另一个说“我也有错”。“我们还是朋友对吧？”“当然了。”“你最近怎么样？”“工作顺利，搬进了新住处，一切都挺好的，你呢？”  
“呸。”看到这一段肥皂剧时路西法把电视从地板的洞扔下去了，心想，去他的。施工队跟他说“这活儿我们真的干不来的，真的。”于是路西法联系了另一队人，答复是工期将延迟到下个月，而且他们不负责打扫垃圾。  
但他也没想通为什么自己没通知医生取消咨询，他根本就没想。魔鬼觉得自己屈尊去找康斯坦丁谈一谈不像路西法·晨星。接着他在咨询室沙发上看见康斯坦丁提前到了，正和医生聊天。  
约翰·康斯坦丁绝对是不会听医生好好说话，也不吃苹果的那种人。不过这是心理医生，他们的病人有风险投资顾问、歌星和室内设计师，各种各样，见识过太多，如果跟他们相处得不错，他们会愿意在付费时效外跟你聊聊，天南海北一通都是扯淡，夹点会违反合约的其他病人的私生活细节，但又不会确切到让人发现是谁。这是他们处理吞进肚里的太多垃圾的方法。  
所以，在路西法看见康斯坦丁微笑着吃了医生吐出来的垃圾时，确确实实地感到了后悔并且反思他做得太过了，如果有必要的话，他应该绑着约翰·康斯坦丁去医院，拍张头部的Ｘ光片，那样还查不出什么问题，就再试试核磁共振。  
他做作地理了理下西装领子在沙发最左侧坐下，趁康斯坦丁没注意把口袋巾露出来的漂亮方角胡乱塞了进去。  
医生在他进来的时候就皱了下鼻子。“晨星先生，你有药物依赖吗？”  
路西法扭头看了眼康斯坦丁，当然这是第一次有人认为他闻起来比康斯坦丁还糟糕，但是路西法被麻痹了一周的鼻子已经失去了辨别功能，不知道自己的味道像是在二十一世纪巫毒医师拿大麻、烟草，褐色蘑菇和可疑白色粉末，扔进威士忌白兰地杜松子比例为５:３:２的液体熬煮的疗伤药水里洗了个澡，还听信了脑袋的另一个声音：“在这里面泡一泡你干的破事转眼都会忘掉”。  
其结果是路西法感觉头脑更加清醒。  
墨菲斯认为咨询应该不会再进行了，但一想到，康斯坦丁以前碰到棘手的恶魔总是拆东墙补西墙地请来另一个送走前面那个，过往一笔烂账，他感觉挺不安的，到咨询室之后才发现两人都在，而且场景前所未有地像个“到时候我们在那儿见”的约会。  
可能是不安让墨菲斯紧张地把心里话都说出来了：“这是要之后去兜风吃饭看电影吗？”  
医生惊诧地看了他一眼，决定先走程序。  
“约翰，你这周看起来不错？”  
“算是吧。”康斯坦丁脸上写着神清气爽。虽然前几天断烟酒让身体出现了轻微的戒断反应，不过把几瓶子恶魔寄生虫强制祈祷进天堂之后他感觉压力前所未有的释放了，何况重头戏还在后面呢。  
“挺好的。呃，说到这个，根据填表，最初你们认识是在伦敦......你先和墨菲斯认识的是吗，因为工作？我看到这里你写着墨菲斯让你帮忙找......这个词被你划掉涂黑了。”  
“工作用的东西。我帮人解决问题，比较棘手又不能找警察的那种。”  
医生的表情有点复杂。“你们很快就熟悉了吗？还是过了一阵子？”  
“他留了......联系方式。后来见了几次面，就这样。实际上，应该是认识了四五年才再见的吧。”  
“所以，路西法是后来才参与进这段关系的，是你将他介绍给墨菲斯的？”  
“说不上来？”康斯坦丁哪里知道那俩位从什么时候认识彼此的，当时没准他万分之一基因来源的祖先还在树上摘果子呢。  
路西法耸耸肩。“你可以认为我跟墨菲斯知道彼此挺久的，偶尔打交道。”  
所以，矛盾应该不是因为一对情侣中间插入了另一个而导致的，基于他们早已互相认识。医生在笔记簿上写下这个推测。  
“彼此结识都是因为工作吗？”初次印象可能很平淡。医生继续写。  
“对。”  
“墨菲斯，我看到这里你写你和约翰的关系是五个月前开始的，但约翰填的是四个月，我想知道你们这之间有什么矛盾吗？”  
“矛盾？没有，我是指，”康斯坦丁指着脑袋打了几个圈。“生活习惯使然吧。”  
医生看得出来也闻得出来，墨菲斯之外其余两个都有些不良习惯，他没有追问。“所以在第三个月的时候路西法加入了你们。”  
“对。”  
“这里，墨菲斯，路西法，你们主要是夜里工作，约翰的工作时间弹性比较大，你们觉得时间表不合让你们生隙了吗？还是尽量调整时间配合彼此？”  
路西法露出了这题无法回答的表情。  
“都有。”  
“我接到委托之后先看具体情况吧，有的时候很急，没办法，人命关天。”  
医生决定放过工作问题，最好是别问出康斯坦丁工作的具体内容。  
“性生活呢？从频率上来讲，最近一周有过吗”  
“可以不回答吗？”介于自己上周才干出来的事，路西法觉得最好还是闭嘴，最好在之后的问题上都闭嘴。  
墨菲斯摇了摇头表示不想回答，至少在了解康斯坦丁到底在策划之前他不想回答。  
康斯坦丁没表示，但医生觉得他脸上似乎刚才闪过了“一切都会很顺利”的微笑。  
“你们认为彼此态度冷淡吗？”  
“我不想回答。”  
“我不知道。”墨菲斯觉得实际上康斯坦丁对谁都不鸟。  
“挺热情的。”毕竟LUX都局部失火好几回了。  
医生看了看约翰·康斯坦丁这个重点援助对象，看了看他填的表格和自己目前对他在三人关系里的状况的推论，感觉自己再一次被逼到了选择“先别打草惊蛇”和“速速报警”的死角。  
“路西法，如果你一直拒绝透露真实情况的话，我是很难帮助到你们的，我跟你们之前的咨询师谈过，其实是你先提出要进行情感咨询的，是这样吗？”  
“是的。”当然他最初的目的只是想安静地摆平两个不交房租还会大肆破坏的房客，放在一周前他绝对会说出“这本来就不关我的事而且我的行为算是仁至义尽”，但现在确确实实关系到他，而且关系大发了。  
“先生们，我希望你们诚实回答，你们对目前这段关系满意吗？”  
路西法感觉自己已经阵亡，转向窗户的方向捂住了脸。  
“不。”  
“约翰？”  
“我觉得会好转的。”  
从约翰·康斯坦丁的状态来讲，医生认为好转的几率可能有百分之五十，看起来谁都没受伤，路西法表现出了一定程度的愧疚，墨菲斯还是块难啃的骨头但医生觉得他本心不坏。结束之前，医生想起墨菲斯一开始进来的问题：“哦对，祝你们玩得愉快。”  
康斯坦丁再次微笑了：“对，我们会玩得很愉快的，谢谢。”  
虽然魔鬼没有刻意辨别，但他听出这句不是谎话，应该也不是反话。成年人会伪装失忆，这么看问题已经悄无声息地解决了。康斯坦丁坐进了车，也踏进了ＬＵＸ的大门，看上去不像是来把自己的东西收拾带走的。  
“你要我去拿点酒吗？”  
“行啊。”  
等路西法调好干马提尼转过身来，看见克洛伊·戴克警探站在身后，她出现得悄无声息。  
“警探，我没料到你会来，喝点什么？”  
“不用费事了。”康斯坦丁大步朝他走来。“我在一本十三世纪亚美尼亚的巫术遗迹里找到了很有意思的东西。你还记得驱魔师把恶魔的名字当弱点念点相关的经就能把他们送回地狱的手段吧？我记得这个对你不管用，毕竟下面你是老大。所以我借了一件戴克警探的外套，还有一百毫升血。”  
“康斯坦丁，你干了什么？”  
“干嘛不自己找出来结果呢？你应该很擅长。”  
路西法抓住康斯坦丁的肩膀，这次没能将他举起来。康斯坦丁挥拳砸在了他脸上，魔鬼用手抹了下鼻子，嗅觉没恢复多少，往外滴答的血直接把腥味送进了他的感官。他回了一拳，扑空了，康斯坦丁抓住他的胳膊往地上摔去，路西法跌了一跤，但伸腿把康斯坦丁绊倒了，两人在地上扭打起来，睡魔看得出康斯坦丁对路西法使出了自己身上应验过的那招，他观战了一会，决定哪边都不帮。  
魔鬼晃了下头把嘴里的血啐出去：“这就是你的解决方式？”  
“成熟点吧，路西。”康斯坦丁的手从口袋里伸出来时戴了拳刺。  
“你这么干一点都不成熟。”  
“可不是嘛，谁拳头比较大就更占理？＂康斯坦丁咧嘴一笑，出了三次快拳。感谢和这两位相处的经历，他感觉自己比以前能打多了。路西法倒在地上，康斯坦丁又揪住他的领子来了两下，其中一拳打在太阳穴上。  
路西法是被浇在脸上的圣水泼醒的，火也没让他的脸感觉这么烫过，他的手肘弯折背在身后，手腕上不是粗糙的绳索或光滑的金属，是柔韧的触感，像加了棉衬的皮手铐，那种带锁扣可以调节大小的。正不巧他的衣橱里就有这么一副备用，他考虑过拿它玩一次三人行。手铐的锁链在手腕上绕过两圈中间打了结，膝弯里有一道绳索，脚踝锁着尼龙扎带。只有钢琴那儿的灯光亮着，像个该死的独奏现场但钢琴师被绑架了没法赶到。另一边克洛伊·戴克苍白的脸在黑暗中浮现，她不是真的，只是个虚假的影像，但像鬼魂一样让人不舒服，而且提醒他这是他亲爱的老爹的残酷命运操纵。他想变出那张魔鬼脸，用眼睛里的火光照亮一下环境，没能成功。  
康斯坦丁搬了张椅子坐在面前像看拴在动物园栏杆上的狮子一样看着他，鞋尖在地面上敲打着拍子，不知道是什么乐曲，但节奏很欢快。  
路西法张嘴的时候有几滴圣水顺着脸颊滑进口腔，像盐酸一样在他舌头上嘶嘶灼烧着，他适应了那疼痛才怒吼出声：“约翰，放开。”  
“你是魔鬼之王，逃脱大师，为什么不自助一下？”  
路西法瞪视着他，本想警告康斯坦丁这种把戏持续不了多久，而且早晚康斯坦丁要落到他的手里，却想到如果会瞻前顾后这位冒犯他的就不是约翰·康斯坦丁了。  
“说吧，你想干嘛？”  
康斯坦丁不用说出自己想要干什么，他跨上来，膝盖分别抵在路西法腿两边，用力捏着魔鬼的下颌，拿路西法衬衣撕下的一块布粗暴地擦着他的脸。“现在我们有两个选择，我把你的下巴卸下来，但是那样太松了不好玩，我也比较倾向于第二种，你乖乖把嘴张开。以防你作弊我手里加个保险。”康斯坦丁拳头里弹出一片闪亮的银色，刀尖搁在路西法双腿之间。  
“不然你要把我的老二刺穿吗？”  
“不，”康斯坦丁愉快地说着。“我会把整个包皮割下来，然后泡在一瓶威士忌里，并且倒一点酒给你喝，反正第二天廉价魔法消失了它就会再次长出来，不是吗？一切功能正常运行。不用说什么我明天死定了这种话，路西，我明天哪儿都不会去的。”  
“你确实很会玩，啊哈？”  
“说对了，现在把舌头乖乖放平，张开你的嘴。”  
康斯坦丁用另一只手解开拉链把阴茎拿出来，盯着路西法的脸撸动直到硬挺，然后塞进了路西法的嘴里，手从性器下面穿过用力捏着路西法两颊的咬肌，捏得路西法觉得整个下颌痛得发酸，不得不张开。随着康斯坦丁挺腰在他嘴里抽动，爽得低喘起来，拿刀抵着他下面的手也微微发抖，刀尖小幅度地戳刺着，不疼，但让人感觉过分危险。  
魔鬼气得快冒烟，可他能冒烟的那张脸也露不出来，康斯坦丁放开了他的颌骨，抓着他的头发将他的脸往自己下身撞，喉头那里在短暂的挤压之后就被突破了，现在康斯坦丁的阴茎前端伸进了他喉咙里，压着舌根不断冲撞，让路西法生理性地想吐，也生理性地想要流泪。而目前他只是个普通的人类，普通至极。  
妈的，这个时候连唯一会讲道理的墨菲斯也不在，虽然让睡魔看到他这个样子比几米外立着戴克警探的傀儡影子也好不了多少。他试图抬起下颌咬一下康斯坦丁，给他一点血的教训，但康斯坦丁看出了他的企图。这一次真正把他的下颌卸了。  
“这不公平你知道吧，路西，我半句谎话都不能讲，你却在这里耍赖。想知道那首儿歌后面怎么唱的吗？我刚才等你醒的时候把下半截编完了。”  
路西法瞪视着他，湿润的眼底让他的眼神也软趴趴的。康斯坦丁还在继续往他喉咙里抽插，小腹狠狠撞在他脸上，精液喷射出来顺着喉管往下流。  
康斯坦丁颤抖着享受完高潮才拔出来。路西法甚至没法咳嗽，只能感觉到从舌尖到喉管底部都是苦涩的腥味。隔着布料抵在他性器上的刀尖还在那里小幅度地移动着。  
康斯坦丁意有所指地瞄了眼卧室的方向，食指贴在路西法的嘴唇上抹了抹：  
“如果黑魔法不起作用，爹地会找上帝帮忙，如果上帝不愿帮忙，爹地就翻翻书，如果路西还想耍赖，爹地会给他塞茶包，如果路西不想要茶包，爹地还会给他喂牛奶～”  
路西法气到鼻子要歪了，而且他的鼻子真的歪了，撞在康斯坦丁的性器上滑开又撞上去，他想竭力忽略塞在他嘴里的玩意儿，感觉被人用下身戴了球形口塞，还是两个。而且他一点都没法反抗。  
康斯坦丁像研究什么一样感兴趣地看着他彻底湿润的眼睛，下身离开了，捏着路西法的下巴往上用力一推。路西法痛得大叫一声，但康斯坦丁已经去了卧室，他的卧室，那儿还有一个和他同样惊得无语的人在等着康斯坦丁。  
路西法几乎能听到亲爱的老爸在天上的嘲笑了，卧室里却传来一声“轻点，墨菲斯宝贝”，还有玻璃瓶倒在地上骨碌骨碌滚开的声音。这可是他妈的地狱之王的地盘，他只是放进来一只小苍蝇，结果变成另外两个混账滚了他的床，烧了几次屋子，还喝了他的酒。他用力咳嗽几下，把喉咙里的精液和唾液吐出去：“康斯坦丁你这混球，帮个忙，放点音乐别让我听到你该死的声音！”  
出乎意料那边声音停下了：“行啊，你的唱片放哪儿了！”  
“别装得像你不知道！”  
康斯坦丁还真出来了，什么都没穿，在路西法的收藏品前点着火机凑近认真查看一番，然后选了张放进唱片机，针在凹槽里悉索着释放出熟悉的前奏，路西法楞了一下，听见四个女人欢快地唱着：“Mr.Sandman，bring me a dream，make him the cutest that I‘ve ever seen......”  
“康斯坦丁！”  
“稍安勿躁，甜心爹地忙完了才能出来照顾小路西。”  
里面的喘息持续了一阵，没声了。  
路西法竖起耳朵努力在“Sandman, I'm so alone♪～Don't have nobody to call my own～”里辨认，过了几分钟才意识到康斯坦丁和墨菲斯在干嘛。“你就不能换首歌吗！”  
“成，You never can tell还是The fat man？”  
路西法回想了一下两首歌的欢快程度，惊讶于自己还能思考的同时，觉得这会卡在喉咙里的气正缓慢地噎死自己。“有什么区别吗！”  
“有，你考虑下要我以哪个调子的频率操你？”  
这回他真的要疯了。  
康斯坦丁又出来了，换了张唱片。“既然你不想选，那第一轮我请。”路西法看清康斯坦丁手里拿着半瓶酒，嘴上还叼着丝卡，再次跨上来，低头含住他的嘴唇吻了下，又苦又咸的涩味儿混合廉价烟草的火气递进来。  
“你不能先漱口吗，康斯坦丁！”  
于是龙舌兰的瓶口直接对准他的喉咙灌了进来，酒比圣水还要辛辣地烧灼着他的喉咙，大半瓶都顺利地滑进了胃。康斯坦丁把烟叼回嘴里深吸了一口：”路西，你看，我们谁也学不会道歉的，但大家还是能这么一直玩下去，只要换种交流方式。”他捡起小刀对准了路西法大腿根，小心地把内裤上方的划开了，拖住他的膝盖往下移，路西法的腰弯在沙发的直角里，使不上力气，而且阴茎正被康斯坦丁握在手里。  
约翰他妈的康斯坦丁总是能成功挑起他的兴致。  
他的性器胀得发疼之后，康斯坦丁就松手了。  
“来吧，求我，爹地就给你点甜头。”  
“你完蛋了，约翰。”  
“那也得等明天再说了，路西。”  
墨菲斯来到康斯坦丁身后将下巴搁在他的肩窝里缓慢磨蹭着，康斯坦丁后退将墨菲斯压在刚才坐过的椅子上，缓慢上下动作，头朝后仰。墨菲斯亲吻吮吸着他的颈后，任凭康斯坦丁的腰贴着自己不断上升下沉。  
路西法只闭眼听了一会儿就忍不住了。“该死的你不能快点吗！”他想不出面前两个怎么忍受着戴克警探的虚影就站在他们几米外的，接着他意识到只有他能看到。“你知道这笔烂账我会记住的吧，康斯坦丁？”  
康斯坦丁发出一声高亢的呻吟，又低低喘息了一阵，才伸手再次握住了路西法的阴茎，却还是没动。“随你怎么记。”  
“好吧、好吧，该死的快点，求你！”  
“我想听你再说一次？”  
“求你！”  
他看见康斯坦丁再次跨了上来，但之后的他就不太记得了。像他之前以为的，人类对于酒精的抵抗力确实太差。但他希望康斯坦丁是以You never can tell的节奏坐上来干他的老二的。  
第二天路西法醒来，身上的束缚自动挣脱了，他本来想打一架，看到康斯坦丁裹着条浴巾坐在床边玩他的羽毛的样子，又觉得暂时可以算了。只是暂时。

医生再次见到三人的时候，每个脸上都挂了彩，他觉得没救了，但大家前所未有的配合，让他对自己的职业水准产生了怀疑。  
“所以你们确切承认你们在这段关系里对彼此作出了暴力行为，而且不止一次？”  
“是的。”  
“这对你们并不好，你们清楚吗？”  
路西法把手插进头发用力往后梳了一下。“清楚。”  
墨菲斯看了眼康斯坦丁，不言自明。  
康斯坦丁耸耸肩：“当然了，自杀有害健康嘛。”  
“约翰，你刚坦白过，你们的暴力行为曾经导致墨菲斯失业。”  
“对，是的，有什么关系，也就十二小时。”  
“......还有你自己的工作也受到了危害，实际上你们所有人的正常生活都因为自己的暴力行为受害。”  
路西法跟右边两人对视一眼：“那我只能说我们的生活本身就不算什么正常生活吧。”  
有好一会儿，医生没能说出话来。“晨星先生，你知道马丁医生把你的个人档案移交过来了吗，也就是说你现在正式算是我的病人，我得对你的心理健康负责？我想马丁医生应该有对你的个人情况提出过很明确的......”  
“是的，琳达说了。以下我重复她的原话，她说‘看到你终于找了些能和你互相折磨也经得起折磨的对象而不用把无辜的旁人拉进火坑真是太好了’。”  
“但是以防万一，我们之后还是会来的。”墨菲斯说道。他一向是比较讲理的那个。  
医生深呼吸了一下把刚差点呛住自己的那口气舒缓：“那就这样吧，先生们，基于你们对目前状况还算满意，以后咨询时间改成一个月一次，可以吗，有什么问题我们可以随时调整下咨询时间？”  
三人彼此对视一眼：“没问题。”  
医生想最后做出一下努力，说有点问题需要单独告诉康斯坦丁，但路西法好奇心太重，而且相当不讲理。医生只好对康斯坦丁作表情：如果你被威胁了就眨眨眼睛。  
康斯坦丁觉得医生的脸可能出了什么毛病，就凑上去捏住他的两颊仔细看了看，没有什么恶魔虫子寄生的迹象，但是为了推销，还是给了他塞了张名片。“如果你觉得有医学解决不了的奇怪问题可以找我。”  
他离开之后医生发现名片上写着约翰·康斯坦丁，黑魔法大师，帮您处理各类恶灵寄生虫附魔以及闹鬼问题，名片上没有电话。  
好吧，至少医生自己的愿望被满足了。然后他给琳达·马丁医生打了电话，说一切还算好，感谢她给自己介绍病人。  
“你觉得压力大吗？”琳达问。  
“我比较倾向于一劳永逸地把他们都送走，但是，顾客就是上帝嘛。”而且他的咨询费不低。  
“我觉得上帝不太会同意这句话。”  
作为朋友，琳达又和他们在自己的办公室见了一次面。“你们的结果怎么样了？”琳达问。  
ＬＵＸ终于恢复营业了，三个人在咨询师妥协性的建议下，定了个规矩绝对不把争执牵扯到楼下。虽然早晨才打过一架，但把鼻血洗掉之后，谁也没像以前那么怒气冲冲。  
因为路西法和康斯坦丁说话的可信度都有些低，墨菲斯决定回答这个问题。  
在他说话之前，他看见康斯坦丁悄悄往路西法背后贴了只会使布料生霉菌的恶魔寄生虫，他微笑了下：“争执还会有，但我相信我们谁都不会对这段关系感到无聊的。”


End file.
